


Nightmares

by peterneedsahug



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Dreams, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker & Tony Stark - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter needs sleep, Post Infinity War, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony needs sleep, but really when does he not?, fluff if you squint, im still not okay after infinity war so this is how i’m coping, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterneedsahug/pseuds/peterneedsahug
Summary: peter has a nightmare about the events that transpired during infinity war and tony is there to reassure him that everything is okay





	Nightmares

_He knew what was happening once he felt it. But that didn't make it any easier. That didn't make it any less traumatic._

_"Mr. Stark..I don't feel so good," Peter looked at Tony with terrified eyes. Tony's heart plummeted at his words._

_"You're alright," the man in front of him replied almost instantly._

_Peter stumbled over his feet. His feet. Oh god. He couldn't feel them. They weren't there. They were fading away. Crumbling into dust right below him._

_He ended up falling into Tony's arms, unable to hold himself up anymore. To be fair, his feet didn't exist._

_Tony held onto Peter almost as tight as he did. Peter started to shake, unable to contain the fear coursing through his veins._

_"I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go. Please, Mr. Stark. Please I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go," Peter cried, helplessly in Tony's arms. There wasn't anything he could do to stop what was happening to Peter. How could he? But that didn't stop the desperate pleas from coming out of Peter's mouth._

_Tony didn't know what to say. What would he even say to the kid? Reassure him that everything would be okay? He knew that was a lie. Tell him how proud he was of him for everything the kid has done? Thank him for being in his life? Apologize to him for putting him in this situation? Nothing seemed to be able to come out of his mouth. So, he said nothing. Instead he watched the boy in front of him cry and beg for his life while he stood there, helplessly, not being able to do anything._

_Soon his legs were almost completely gone. It was such a weird sensation, having your body disintegrate from the inside out. It hurt like hell, Peter knew for sure, having your bones turn to ash._

_Tony couldn't hold peter up anymore and Peter couldn't stand, so they both fell to the ground. Tony tried to ease the landing a little for Peter, but Tony could tell he was in pain._

_He was crying at this point. His kid was crying. Because of him. Because Tony was the one who dragged him into this mess. It was his fault. At least that's what tony told himself._

_Tony wanted to cry in that moment. But he didn't. He couldn't. He had to be strong._

_Peter on the other hand was to afraid to care anymore. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to be alive. And the realization that he would be able to do any of those things was just hitting him._

_What about May? Ned? What would happen to them? Peter was gonna leave May all alone. Or maybe they're both dead too. Peters heart clenched painfully at the brief thought of them dying. He didn't know if his heart clenched because he was emotionally unstable or if it was because it was fading away. Maybe it was because of both._

_Tears trailed down Peter's face and it was starting to get harder to breathe._

_"I'm sorry," Peter looked at his mentor once last time. Peter knew that Tony would blame himself for this. For Peter dying. “And if you died, I’d feel like that’s on me,” Peter remembered that moment on the rooftop that seems so far ago now. Peter didn’t want Tony to out the weight of his death on his shoulders. But he knew he would and he was sorry for that._

_Before Tony could correct him and tell him that he doesn't have anything to be sorry for, that he did everything right and he should not be apologizing, if anything it should be the other way around, Peter was gone._

Peter sat up abruptly, opening his eyes in process. His breathing was labored and he didn't know what was happening. His body shook and his cheeks were wet. Why were his cheeks wet?

Peter looked down and quickly realized that he wasn't at Titan anymore. He was in his bed. At the avengers compound. He stared at his shaky hands, taking in the fact that they were in fact real. He was real. His insides weren't turning to ash. It was just a dream. A nightmare.

Peter tried desperately to steady his breathing and stop panicking, but it wasn't working. His breaths came in short puffs and he felt like he couldn't breath anymore.

Meanwhile, Tony was downstairs in his workspace. It was the middle of the night but he couldn't will himself to go to sleep. Not since what happened. Besides, he would be tormented in his dreams by night terrors of Peter dying in his arms anyway. So what was the point of trying to sleep?

Tony glanced at the clock. 4:07.  
Damn. It was late. Tony didn't even realize how much time had passed since he came down here due to the multiple cups of coffee he had been downing throughout the day in order to stay conscious.

He sighed and covered his face with his hands. He was tired. Not just physically, he was emotionally drained. What happened at Titan wasn't even a week ago. And in that time tony had somehow managed to only get barely 20 hours of sleep, if that.

But what else was he supposed to do? He felt bad for not sleeping though. He knew he had become distant lately.(it was kind of hard not to be when the only thing keeping you awake is coffee and a very insufficient amount of sleep.) But not only with Peter, with Pepper too. She always tried to convince him to come to bed when she did, but he almost never did. And when he did he would end up sneaking out of their room in the middle of the night to tinker with his suits or even Peter's.

Pepper had asked him to talk about what happened. She said he would make him feel better to talk about everything. But he just couldn't.

His guilty thoughts were interrupted when F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice rang throughout the room.

"Sir, it appears that Peter is having a panic attack in his room. If he isn't calmed down soon, he will most likely pass out. I'd advise-"

But tony was already up out of his chair, quickly making his way to the elevator, harshly pressing the buttons that lead to Peters floor.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. why is Peter having a panic attack?" Tony asked concern lacing his voice as he impatiently tapped his foot on the elevator floor, willing to go faster.

"Well, it seems that he woke up very abruptly, his vitals accelerated in his sleep. I'm  assuming that he had a nightmare  and it led to a panic attack, sir,"F.RI.D.A.Y.'s calm voice responded.

Tony closed his eyes, remembering a time when he was plagued with night terrors and anxiety attacks. Truthfully he still struggled with them, especially since Thanos, but before that, he had gotten considerably better. He knew that panic attacks and nightmares were the last thing Tony wanted for Peter, knowing full on himself how hard they were to deal with. And for god sakes the kid was 16. When Tony first started struggling with panic attacks, he had been a full grown adult, but peter is just a kid. A kid who deserves better than that.

Soon enough the elevator doors opened and Tony was able rush out and try to get to Peter as soon as he could.

When he made it to his door, Tony’s heart broke just at the sound of whimpers and heaving breathing on the other side of the door. He knocked once before coming in and the sight of the kid in front of him broke his heart even more.

Peter was sitting on his bed, the blankets disheveled as if he’d been thrashing around, with his legs brought up against his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs rocked back and forth. His breaths were short, heavy and strained and Tony knew that he was having trouble breathing through his panic attack.

Once Peter noticed Tony in the doorway of his room, his breath seemed to quicken even more and it seemed that breathing had never been so hard in his life. He accidentally let out a broken sob and curled his head into his knees.

Tony wasn’t supposed to see Peter being weak. He wasn’t supposed to come in his room. Tony would think Peter is too weak to be an avenger now. Maybe he was.

Thoughts swarmed Peters head and he hadn’t even noticed that Tony was next to him now, trying to get him to breathe.

“Peter, Hey listen to me-breathe, okay? Everything is okay. I promise. Just breathe. You’re having a panic attack,” Tony tried to soothe Peter shaking figure, but the kid had himself so worked up, it wasn’t easy.

After a few minutes, Peter had managed a few shaky breathes with the help of Tony talking him through it slowly. Once peter was pretty much calm, he sniffed, bringing a still-shaky hand to his face. He willed new tears threatening to fall to go away, but they didn’t and they silently rolled down his cheeks.

“Oh, kid,” Tony sighed, his faced contorted with sympathy for the young teen sitting in front of him.

Peter was still trying to calm himself down and stop crying. _Oh god_ , he’s crying in front of _Tony Stark_ , he just had a panic attack in front of _Tony fucking Stark._

“I-um,” Peter paused taking a shaky breath, but still a breath non the less. Peter bit down on his lip harshly to stop a new wave of tears from falling. Luckily, it worked-for now,”I’m- did I wake you up?”

Tony snorted at that,”Seriously kid, you just had a panic attack and you’re worried about wether or not you woke me up?”

Peter just shrugged lamely and pressed his legs closer to his chest. Tony sighed and offered him a small smile. When Peter tried to return one back, his face wouldn’t comply and instead a small whimper fell from his lips as he remembered the cause of his panic attack. Peter’s small frame shook as a choked sob tumbled out of his mouth without permission.

“Peter-Hey, please don’t cry. You know I don’t know how to deal with emotions. What happened?” Tony asked softly, silently willing him to stop crying. He hated it. Peter crying. Tony put a hand on Peters shoulder. Tony was never really great with comforting people especially physically, but it was Peter. He had to try. Tony pretended to not notice the way Peter subconsciously leaned into his touch, obviously taking comfort in the small gesture. Tony let out a deep breath, glad knowing he was able to comfort him in some way.

Peter shuddered, wiping his cheeks. He looked downcast at his knees for a moment and then spoke up,”It was-I had a nightmare. About Titan. And I- it was like I was dying all over again.”

The last part came out as a whisper and Peter sniffed again. Tony winced at the mention of Titan.

“I knew what was happening to me,” Peter looked at Tony,”I knew I was gonna die but I just-I was so _afraid_. And avengers aren’t supposed to be scared. I’m not supposed to be weak. I’m supposed to be _better_.” Peters voice broke off at the end of his sentence.

Tony closed his eyes for a brief moment, remembering their conversation on the roof. When Tony told Peter he wanted him to be better. He was now regretting his choice of words because the poor kid obviously didn’t understand what Tony had meant. Tony didn’t want the kid to be like him-he wanted him to be better because Tony wasn’t someone to look up to, or wanna be like. Tony’s thoughts were interrupted when peter spoke up again.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Kid, you have nothing to be sorry for, do you hear me? You’ve done nothing wrong. And you are not weak. You’re one of the toughest people I know. You’ve been through so much bullshit and somehow you still manage to be okay. So don’t ever think that you’re weak, okay? Nightmares, panic attacks... _ptsd_ ,”Peter visibly flinched at the word. He knew that that’s what he had at this point but he never said it out loud,”don’t make you weak, in fact, they kinda come with the job of being an avenger. I get anxiety attacks. And nightmares. I am the literal definition of ptsd. But that doesn’t make me weak, does it?”

Peter shook his head and took a deep, steady for once, breath, a heavy weight lifted off of his chest at Tony’s words.

“See? We all have our demons. Just because you have more than most people your age, doesn’t make you any less of person. And it definitely does not make you weak.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter frowned, noticing that Tony wasn’t wearing pajamas,”Were you awake before you came in my room?”

Tony sighed,”Like I said-you’re not the only person with nightmares.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Peter offered.

“Woah woah woah-I did not come in here to have a therapy sesh, I came in here to make sure you weren’t gonna pass out from not breathing. I definitely do not want to talk about my demons right now. But what I do wanna do is go finish reinstalling the parachute in your spidey suit.”

Peter sighed and nodded, deciding not to push him right now.

“So, are you good?”Tony hesitated which Peter didn’t fail to notice,”Or do you want me to stay or-“

“No no, I’m fine Mister Stark, really, uh thank you for helping me through my..panic attack. I’ll be okay though,” Peter responded quickly, not wanting to embarrass himself further by asking him to stay. _Yes, stay. I’m not okay. I’m actually kinda freaking out and I don’t want to be alone right now._ Is what Peter wanted to say-but he didn’t. Of course he didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts, but he couldn’t ask Tony to stay.

Tony cleared his throat and awkwardly patted Peters shoulder,”Okay then-if you need me I’ll be in my work space. Try to get some sleep,” he smiled at Peter and went to go for the door, but Peter grabbed his arm before he could go any further, causing him to look down at the teen sitting in the bed.

“I-um, can I come with you? I just-i don’t wanna be alone,” Peter asked timidly. Tony thought he looked so small in that moment. In reality he was. He was barely 16. A teenager, yes, but still a kid.

Tony smiled, it was a tired smile, but still, a smile,”Yeah, kid. Let’s go.”

Peter got up out of bed, clad in his pjs, and turned to look at his mentor. Tony stood there, waited for Peter to start moving forwards the door but instead, he buried himself in Tony’s chest, arms hugging him tightly.

The action took Tony by surprise, but he wasted no time returning the hug, wrapping his arms around him. Peter sniffed a little and gripped him tighter-if that was possible.

”Thank you, Mr Stark,” Peter pulled away and smiled. Tony returned the smile and was honestly just happy the kid wasn’t crying anymore.

”Anytime, kid.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok so like I enjoyed writing this so much I feel like the characters(mainly tony) are kind of ooc but idc because I just wanted some good hurt/comfort material lmao. I hope you guys enjoy the oneshot ! also, I really wanna do like requests like if you guys have any prompts or ideas for tony and peter fics than please comment them down below and I will most likely write them. I’m just really bad at coming up with stuff to write about lmao


End file.
